


Clean Up

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Droids, F/M, Life after the war, Post Episode IX, it's fluff time, kes is mentioned - Freeform, thank you D23 for inspiration, this is mainly about droids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Poe Dameron and Rey share a love for droids.





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! (lol) I've been struggling to write in the last few weeks, but thankfully D23 inspired me with a new trailer and I wanted to get something cute up for y'all.

Poe never understood how people didn’t like droids. How could a person look at BB-8 and say that they didn’t like him. Of course some droids have more attitude, like C3PO, but Poe liked to think they have personalities. He could hang out with a group of droids for hours and never get bored of the stories they have to say. Some of them have been, especially astromech droids, in spectacular situations and speaking with them allows Poe to get insights into battles that he would never get by only reading pilots reports. His superiors back in the new Republic Navy never understood why he was so adamant to provide the care for his own droid instead of leaving it to the technicians. Poe felt like he was the only person he knew that did this.

Although that all changed when he met Rey. Of course, he liked her a whole lot the first time he saw her after she saved them on Crait, but it’s the little things that made him fall head over heels in love with her. It’s the way she says good morning to everyone, even all the droids that pass by her in the hangar. He used to love watching her walk around the base with a trail of droids following her and listening to her every words.

Poe still remembers vividly the moment he knew he was ready to do anything to keep her in his life.

***

_ A couple of months after Crait… _

“Poe?” 

Poe turns away from the holo report he was reading to look at who said his name. He can’t help but smile when he notices that it’s Rey. He tries no to be too nervous around her, but she’s so amazing and kind and he doesn’t want to look like a complete fool in front of her. 

“Yeah, what can I help you with?” he answers enthusiastically, wanting to make sure that Rey knows she isn’t annoying him by disturbing his work.

“Well I was about to clean up R2 a bit and give him an oil bath. I was wondering if it was okay if I gave one to BeeBee?” Rey asks, looking uncertain.

“You want to do Bee’s maintenance yourself?” Poe replies, surprised that someone genuinely wants to take care of his droid. “Not just dropping him off to the techs right?”

“It’s fine if you don’t want me to do it. It’s just you’ve been really busy since last mission and I know you do everything yourself, but I wanted to offer.”

Poe looks down at at BeeBee, who is conveniently at his feet as always, to see that his droid still has some scuff marks from the last fight they were in. Poe has to admit he hasn’t had all the time he used to have since he took over for Leia. Bee really does need to be checked out if he’s honest. The problem is that he’s never let anyone else work on his droid. Nobody is trusted enough in Poe Dameron’s life to take care of what is in all honesty, his own kid. That’s what BB-8 is to him, his child. Poe was there when he was first activated, his first flight and fight, the first time he got damaged and any other first BB-8 has had, Poe was by his side. Well except for one: Poe wasn’t the one who found BB-8 after he got abandoned for the first time, Rey was. She kept Bee safe, she fixed his bent antenna and brought him back home. Poe also knows that Bee loves spending time with her and that if his droid is not with him, he’s with Rey having fun. 

That’s the moment, the one where he looks at her and she has the hopeful look in her eyes that he’ll let her take care of his droid again. Something clicks in his mind, telling him that he needs to do everything in his power to make her feel happy and loved like she deserves. Poe always knew he loved having her around, but now he realizes that he simply loves her.

“So can I do it?” Rey asks again, sounding even more uncertain than before.

“If Beebee doesn’t mind, I’m cool with it,” Poe finally says, surprising even himself. “Buddy, do you want to go with Rey to get cleaned up?” Beebee whirls and does a couple of spins on himself happily and immediately goes to Rey’s feet. “I guess that’s a yes. Comm me if you need anything.”

“Of course!” Rey exclaims cheerfully. “Let’s go guys!” The two droids happily roll out of the room at Rey’s heels, leaving a very thoughtful Poe in his chair.

The next morning, he asks her out to dinner and it goes very well. So well that a few weeks later they both decided that coparenting their droids was an amazing idea.

Once the war was over and everything settled down it was time for them to start thinking of what they wanted to do with the rest of their lives. The only thing they were sure about was that they were going back to Poe’s home on Yavin 4 and to live the most peaceful life they could possibly have. It was actually Rey who came up with the idea of starting a repair shop on their new property. 

***

Poe is currently sitting on a stool outside, working on fixing a crop harvester for a buddy of his dad, when Rey finally comes home from her errands on the speeder bike she built herself from scrap. She jumps off of it and grabs her bag which Poe assumes is full of parts that they’ll need for the few repair jobs they have planned for the next week.

“How’s this going?” She asks before bending down and pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. “Did you manage to find where the current stopped passing?”

“This thing is so old I have a feeling there’s not just one problem with it. I don’t think any original part of it will be left in it once I’m done with it. We might have to tell him to buy a new one” Poe looks up at her and smiles when he sees the smile on her face. He knows that look, she wants the challenge. “Do you want a go at it Sunshine?” He asks even though he knows she’ll say yes.

“I’ll take a look at it later, I have to go take care of the kids first.” 

“Oh yeah it’s Centaxday. Do you need any help, they are pretty riled up today.”

They both turn around to watch their gaggle of droids rolling around the outside part of the repair shop, including a slight scorched R2 from an accident he had trying to repair thrusters on a ship. BB-8 is pretty dirtied from helping Kes fix a fence close to the lake on the property and C3PO is always in need of an oil bath, according to himself of course. They have a couple of other droids they’ve rescued or fixed up and decided to keep working on the farm, allowing Kes to take it easier. 

“You can give Threepio his oil bath if you want,” Rey answers sarcastically, knowing that neither Threepio or Poe would enjoy the experience.

“He’s yours on clean up day,” Poe laughs. “I’ll happily take care of the field droids, but I’m not having another discussion about sand getting into crevasses with that droid.”

“It does get everywhere you know.”

“I’m not having this conversation again!” 

“Fine, give me a kiss and I’ll get started,” Rey giggles, cupping Poe’s cheek so she can tilt his head up and bend down to kiss him. She uses the moment to try to rub some motor oil off Poe’s nose. “I might have to clean you up later too.”

“I’m not opposed to that.”


End file.
